Kooriyasha
by NeverInUrWildestDreams
Summary: To cease the never-ending snowstorms, they have to sacrifice a maiden to the Kooriyasha. The Ice Demon. GRUVIA. AU. — " there's nothing to envy about me, when I'm supposed to die" —Juvia.
1. Chapter 1

Kooriyasha

by: NeverInUrWildestDreams

.

.

.

"You look beautiful, Juvia-chan"

"I wish to be a beautiful bride like you"

"I envy you, you're so beautiful"

Lies. All lies.

That is the only thought that entered my mind whenever they tell me something.

Those people who congratulated me, they are all faceless. Name, which not once had slip out of my lips.

On their face, smiles were plastered, smiles that do not held any sincerity. Their giggles and laughs that held ill intention.

If all of you envy me, then you are all idiots, this day is my wedding day.

And also my funeral.

There's nothing to envy about me

.

.

.

.

When I am supposed to die.

...

Her long curly blue hair brushed against her wedding kimono, her hands were shaking, every breaths turned into cloud of mists. Her pale skin with blotches of red on her cheeks and nose. Her lips painted with red like blood on snow. The land was cold and dark despite the paleness of the snow, the villagers who guarded her through the forest had left her alone. Without any torches.

"It's all for them, its fine for Juvia to be sacrificed, no one will be sad when she dies."

Even so she couldn't help the pain that's inside her. Her breathing seemed constricted with something. She couldn't help the betrayal she was feeling.

Their town was devastated by snowstorms, and everyone thought that it was the Kooriyasha's doing. They would be doing this sacrifice because they were sick of the Snow for almost three fourths of the year and their only solution appease the Kooriyasha was to sacrifice the most beautiful maiden in town. Hunger, illnesses and a lot of plague had resided on their town.

The snow beneath her feet scrunched as she walked over it. The villagers told her to just keep walking; she couldn't even make out her surroundings because of the blizzard. She squinted her eyes, as she gathered her kimono while walking. Then suddenly, with the speed of light the snow storm stopped.

Her heart beats increased tenfold that she felt it would burst. Wrapping her arms around her, in a comfort to give her warmth, she looked around; the trees were tall and eerie, felt like they were watching her. The silence gripped her like a dead human would receive. The sound of her breathing and heartbeats were her only companion. The pale moonlight bathed the forest with its streaks. She did not believe about the Kooriyasha, the only concern that runs inside her head was that the wolves or any hungry wild animals might kill her.

Her ears slightly twitch from a foreign sound. Her brows furrowed in confusion, she raised her head only to see a barrage of hails and a gust of wind engulfed her in a cold embrace.

Everything was so cold, so dark.

By that time she believed that the Kooriyasha was real.

...

_The snow town was bustling with people. Little boots scrunched at the snow as the children run around. Some of their mothers running behind them. The cute kids running around with their winter clothes on. People had come to appreciate the beauty of the Snow and its gift._

_The town got their name from the white cold crystals that fall from the skies. Today was no exception, what was unusual was that the winter season for them starts as early as half of the year. Mostly the townsfolk would just remain inside their houses but not today._

_Today the shaman would visit and if one of them were lucky enough their fortune will be read. When the Shaman appeared everyone fought to be in front of her. Trying hard to be noticed by the shaman._

_Her wrinkled brown eyes had set on a little lonely blunette. An orphan. Everyone was so noisy and unaware of their surroundings, unknown to them the shaman had chose the fortunate one. She raised a wrinkled hand at her servant to ushering her to come to her. She whispered something at the servant and that made everyone mum their lips._

_"Shaman Ur had picked the fortunate." her servant said. Everyone was unaware of the weak smile that the Shaman had. _

_The servant kneeled in front of the little girl and offered her a smile. The little blunette could feel all eyes on her, burning the back of her head; she hugged her teru teru bozu doll tightly on her chest._

_"Come now, it's alright Shaman Ur will tell you something amazing" he kindly said and reached for her small pale hands._

_Shaman Ur could see the hate and envy that everyone had on the child and that made her frown._

_The blunette looked at her with wide innocent eyes. She weakly reached for her hand and motioned for the servant to dismiss everyone._

_They entered the make-shift tent that the servants did, and the little girl felt the warmth that everyone in the orphanage was looking for._

_The old lady stared at her; she cowered when the Shaman reached for her hat._

_"What is your name little one?" _

_"Juvia's name is Juvia" she answered with her soft voice. The Shaman offered her a smile mumbling a 'rain' under her breath and continued. "You. The one that holds a very colorful future will play an important role for this ill-forsaken place. And a secret that holds your true identity" Her wrinkled fingers traced the palm of her small hand._

_Little Juvia just watched as the old woman's face wrinkled some more, but later on she relaxed._

_ "The Moon Goddess had given you **two** strings of fate" she whispered._

_"Juvia doesn't undewstand? What stwings ov fweyt?" she cutely asked as she shook her head. The Shaman chuckled at how cute she was._

_"Your hair flows like **waterfall**." _

_"hmm?" that just made her even more confuse._

_"You will love two men. **Milady**" then the Shaman bowed low at her._

Cobalt eyes gazed around her surroundings. She was lying on something hard and cold. Trying to remember where she was, she instinctively wrapped her arms around her when the wind blew past.

Then flashbacks of the snow forest and her…Death came to her.

So she's dead.

Another wind blew past her, and she gritted her teeth together, her wedding kimono was not appropriate for this place.

The Ice kingdom.

Though the place was shining because of the ice sculptures and wonderful architectures, there was no one to appreciate its beauty. The place looked isolated. So cold. So empty.

"So this was hell looked like, Juvia thought that it would be hot. Not cold"

"That would be the Northern Hell. This is the Southern Hell. The Ice Kingdom"

She almost jumped when someone spoke to her. Not wanting to turn around, scared that she might see a monster, the said person cleared his throat, trying to gain her attention. When she turned around she couldn't help but blush from the handsome man's gaze.

"My name's Jellal, milady, and I'll be the one to escort you to the ice demon."

Juvia just nodded her head and let him lead the way. Jellal sure was handsome, with his dark blue hair and that odd tattoo. When the man noticed her staring, he smirked at her, making the blunette's face turned into deep shade of red. She quickly averted her gaze.

"Staring is rude, milady, but if it is a beautiful maiden such as you, I would never mind." To emphasize his words, he gave her another smirk making her squeak and turn away. Jellal was dressed in a white winter garbs, with a sword attached on his belt, gold linings embedded on the hems and buttons that specifically looked like silver.

"t-thank y-you" she stuttered out. The gates of the kingdom opened and juvia couldn't help the shiver that run through her body, she didn't know if it was from excitement, nervousness or cold. Maybe all of them.

Sudden comforting warmth filled her when he draped a coat around her. He just smiled at her, and she couldn't help but think that this place was better than the human world. A vast spread of frozen lake was the first thing that she had noticed; the kingdom was sculptured and cultivated with pure crystal ice. The whole kingdom being bathed by the moonlight, making it breath-taking and magnificent.

Jellal put his hand between his lips and whistled, Juvia gasped and tumbled back when the floor cracked and opened up. A blinding light stepped in front of her; a creature galloped and blew out clouds of breaths. "It has wings, a unicorn?"

"A pterippi, meet crystal, the royal guard's horse" explained Jellal. The beautiful blunette gaped at the creature; she had never seen a horse with wings. She only heard it from stories. Jellal waved a hand in front of the blunette, snapping her out of her reverie, he offered her his hand which she hesitantly took and hoisted her up Crystal.

"Hold tight." By then Jellal kicked on the horse and fly, Juvia surprised held on the horse's white mane a little tighter. They fly through the wide vast of frozen land. When they set foot at the castle, Jellal dismissed Crystal and she couldn't help but watched in fascination.

"I'll leave you here for a while, to seek for the Kooriyasha" then he bowed at her. She mimicked his actions and watched him leave.

Because of her fascination, she couldn't help but walk around. She hadn't seen something as beautiful as this. This would be her new home might as well be accustomed to it. There were no trees, no flowers, everything was sculpted and perfected with ice, giving her the illusion of those things. Her morbid curiosity made her touch the ice sculptures and it made her stare in awe, it's not cold at all.

She just let her feet lead her to wherever. Humming a tune she never knew had existed, she skipped – something she wanted to do since she had turned eighteen—at the ice floor. Instinctively, hugging the coat that Jellal had lent her a little tighter. She was about to turn left when she bumped into something rather someone.

"Oh. Sorry. Juvia didn't see you." she apologized to the cute little messy raven-haired boy. He stood just below her breasts, and she couldn't help the smile that spreads on her face upon seeing his cute face.

The boy just scowled at her and left. He ignored her!. Juvia was flustered, she never met a spoiled little brat, he should be taught with manners. But her rage soon subsided when she saw a butterfly flying. She followed it and smiled.

But little did she know that the little boy was looking at her through the corner of his eyes with flushed cheeks as he run away. The robes that she had never left unnoticed by his cold eyes.

She never thought that they could make the sculptures move. Wherever the butterfly flies it left trails of crystals, bathing her with sprinklers. Her eyes lit up with delight when she caught sight of hundreds of them flying through the sky, but she soon stopped when she noticed someone standing in the middle of them. As fast as the lightning, she ducked at the nearest column and grasp at her heart.

Her breath turned a little harsher with every intake of air.

_The ice demon was so scary._

_I've heard that he was a monster who eats humans._

_He lives by devouring the flesh of a human._

_She heard the town people talked as an old woman combed her hair. When she felt her shiver, the woman placed a hand on top of her shoulder. "They also said that the Ice Demon was beyond handsome, nothing to be worried about, my dear"_

_But silently she had lots to be worried about. _

She peeked at him, and carefully studied his features. His spiky silver hair, his pale skin, his elegant and graceful swat of his hands as he commanded the butterflies. And juvia wondered how he can survive the cold without his coat? His toned back was being feasted by her eyes. And she noticed that she was being a pervert. That action and thoughts were only for lewd women, could it be that juvia was a lewd woman?

Her train of thoughts was cut short when his eyes landed on her.

_Could he be...this handsome creature...by any chance...Juvia's soon to be husband?_

"Milady, I've been looking for you"

The voice sounded like jellals, she turned around and saw him giving her a disapproving look. Juvia ignored him, and turned back around only to see the butterflies gone and the ice king.

"There's nothing to waste, Kooriyasha was impatient, and he wanted to meet you."

He left no room for argument when he grabbed her arm and lead her.

...

Juvia didn't know if there would be a day to stop her from being fascinated. There were ice servants, soldiers and guards. _It must be the kooriyasha's doing._She admired him already; he could make the butterflies' move, what more are these people. He was truly great.

"A bride huh? Now that's a first." the voice that had spoken sent shivers down her back. It was deep, rich and a little husky. She gripped her chest trying to stop her heart from being doki doki. When she turned around she couldn't help but be convinced that he was far more handsome up close. He was wearing his royal robes and his body was now covered from her wandering eyes. Her cheeks painted with red.

"Milady, meet Lyon Vastia of the Lamia Scale Land. The General of the Ice Kingdom. And The Kooriyasha's great friend." Jellal introduced him. He curtsied and Juvia mimicked his actions. When their eyes met Juvia blushed tenfold and her heart beat began beating wildly. She tucked a strand behind her hair and looked away.

"It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful maiden such as you." He smirked at her, and reached for her hand to kiss it. Juvia felt her head spinning. Jellal just rolled his eyes at Lyon's advances. Lyon smugly smirked at Jellal's direction and watched the way the Kooriyasha's loyal friend's face scrunched up with disapprovance.

When Lyon released her hand and backed away that's when Jellal continued. "Lady Juvia Lockser of the Human World, meet your betrothed the Kooriyasha of the Southern Hell."

After his introduction Juvia felt her heart wanting to get out of her chest. It was beating too fast that she was afraid that she might have a heart attack. She slowly turned around and what she saw shocked her with no lightning could do.

His hair was darker than she remembered from earlier. It was dark like the midnight sky, his skin although he lived in a cold place looked like it was tanned, but what made her scared was the expressionless face of his, and those cold dark blue eyes. Cold. Like the frozen lake outside the kingdom and dark like the Shinigami's cloak.

"HMMP, Humans, as always are idiots, I specifically told them for a beautiful maiden" Juvia did not know how to react, her husband was a child!. Did they want her to marry a child? Upon hearing his comment, she felt insulted and rage climbed through her body, she blew her cheeks—unaware at the effect it had on the boys around her, she was so cute—she knelt down, with a fake smile she reached for the Kooriyasha's cheeks and pinched it, stretching it to all places.

"Oi,that hurts" he complained but Juvia just ignored him. She was unaware of the gasps and mortified faces of the people around her.

"Juvia did not know that the Kooriyasha was soooo cuuuute" she commented and released his now swollen cheeks. _That will teach him a lesson. _

With the embarrassment that he had, the Kooriyasha turned around but before he left "Jellal, get her out of your coat. Bring her the proper garment for a maiden such as her."

Juvia tilted her head in confusion, "What's wrong in wearing Jellal-san's robes?"

The men just smirked at her and laughed. "I think that the Kooriyasha is besotted." Jellal whispered at Lyon, to which the latter just smiled. His eyes trained at the blunette's back.

…

A/N: So this is my version of "Bride of the Water God". The manga was so complicated and historical, this would just be, maybe less complicated, a dash of love triangle, and some revelations.

*Koori= Ice

*Yasha= Demon

NeverInUrWildestDreams

Revised.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sorry for the long wait, the truth is I got a major Writer's block for this story, Thanks for the reviews and those who added this in their favorite and those who followed this.

Writing has never been that easy, so I hope you'll understand me.

Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**Kooriyasha**

2

.

.

.

Her blue eyes scanned around the place. It was truly magnificent and she still could not believe that she would live here. Even though the place was called Ice Kingdom, the people that welcomed her greeted her with warmth. Something she was not accustomed of ever since she was a child. She tugged her coat a little closer to her, Jellal had given her a blue high-collared coat with fluffy and the softest furs she had ever laid hands on. She liked it.

She liked everything here.

From the palace, the breeze, the people, and even the Ice soldiers… the only thing she did not like was the Kooriyasha.

That little brat, even if he was so cute, he was so annoying. Juvia released a sigh, she did not know what to do, and soon she would be wed to a seven-year old boy. The blunette still could not fathom the idea that a little boy could run this big place, sure he was a demon and everything in here was associated with magic and supernatural creatures, but still, how could a mere seven year old would do all the responsibilities.

Stepping out of the palace, she went towards the frozen pond where she first saw the general on. She felt her cheeks tingle with foreign feeling, she had never met a very attractive man ever in her life, Jellal too was handsome, almost every guy that lived here was handsome, she could not help but feel flustered whenever she talked to them even from looking at them made her blush. She rarely saw some women around the palace.

A crunch of boots made her turn, and she saw two Ice soldiers marching towards her. Blinking her big blue eyes, a confused expression settled on her doll face when they stopped on her side. Shaking her head, she set her eyes in front and just let the cold breeze embrace her.

She did not know what to feel. Really. She did not. All she knew was that she did not feel sad to die nor she did not feel any remorse about living her home—it did not deserve that word. Home was the place you should feel safe and warm and that place didn't serve her that.

"You are not dead yet."

A deep and gruff voice said from behind her, making her wonder how he was able to depict what she thought, , she whipped her head she opened her eyes—confused as to when she closed it—and saw Lyon. "Lyon-sama!" she exclaimed, her face turned a healthy shade of red, it was turning into a habit.

He gave her a dashing smile and that made her tuck her hair behind her ear. Willing herself, with a little courage she got, she dared to offer him a smile. "I, see, that you are in deep thought." He said, his voice amused, and that only made her turn another shade of vermillion.

Her doll like face morphed into a panicked expression. "G-gomen, Juvia would not do—"

"It is alright milady." His voice was firm and strong. A slight rustle from her side mildly captured her attention but it was his voice that drew her into him, she felt like a bee diving into a honey "But you should not be out here, soon the moon will rise and the weather would be far more unbearable." He lightly berated her. He could not help but be amuse when her face contorted into a shocked one.

She offered him a smile, "Are you not going inside too?"

"Unlike you humans, We are never bothered by cold." His eyes bore her sapphire ones, despite the chilling weather; Juvia knew that his eyes were colder. What was wrong with him? Seconds later she was left alone musing in front of the frozen pond.

"How come Juvia is not dead yet?"

...

"You are so mean"

The kooriyasha raised an eyebrow at the little girl in front of him. "Meredy, have I not made myself clear?" The raven-haired asked, his voice full of annoyance. He refused to play with this seven-year old girl.

The pink-haired girl pursed her lips and pouted towards the demon, hoping that he would change his mind. Tucking her hands inside her long sleeves she opened her mouth, much to the kooriyasha's despair. "Come on now, Kooriyasha, you are soooooo boring, we should play"

"I do not have all the time, I have lots of things to do, besides I am too old to play" he explained to the little girl. The pinkette tilted her head to the side, trying to comprehend what he had told her. The kooriyasha left his gaze on her and directed it on his scroll. He was still contemplating if he should cease the snowstorms.

"BBuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt—"

"If you behave…" His voice made the little girl's mouth to mum, interested on what he would offer. "I will summon the lady of time." After the words left his lips the little girl quickly perked up and nodded her head vigorously.

He sighed. Meredy was becoming a pain, back then she was so quiet but now all she did was ask him to play, and he preferred her before. She reminded him of his old friend. The protector and ruler of the Northern Hell, The hottest and most annoying place he had been, Honooyasha Natsu, or the Flame Demon. So annoying.

Stacking the scrolls in front of him in a neat queue, he saw how the pinkette yawned, "If you are feeling tired, I guess you must retire for the night." He suggested and the little girl nodded her head and drowsily stumbled out of the room. His dark blue eyes jadedly looked out the window, the Ice Kingdom, his world, glistened beneath the majestic stretch of the glorious blue sky and despite its wonderful view, the sun had never wandered in their area.

He would have ripped his eyes away if it wasn't for another blur of blue that piqued his interest. Almost unconsciously an elegant eyebrow reached past his hairline. For a woman who had left her home, she did not seem like she regretted it, if so, she liked it more.

Well, she did strike him as someone who was really emotionally weak, despite those smiles and bubbly attitude, he _knew_ that she was hiding something beneath her façade.

With a swift motion he raised his hand and swayed it, the ice soldiers near her pushed her and she huffed indignantly while brushing her hair out of her face. A small rubble of vibration sounded beneath his throat as he watched her matched towards the soldiers, and _tried _to scold them.

Another silent order from him and the soldiers left her alone, an action that delighted her. His dark blue eyes trained on her every move, and he was painfully aware of the fact, that she _belonged_ in his Kingdom. The way her hair had the same color like the palace and her pale skin that showed him that she was sheltered for life made him want to show her the world and the thought repulsed him. He took a deep breath and made his way out. He had someone to summon and a place to visit.

….

Her dainty and slender fingers brushed the tendrils that fell from her eyes. She could not bear to understand that a while ago the soldiers were with her, silent and guarding her, and then suddenly they started bullying her. Good thing that they left. A short walk made her extremely frustrated, if she was thankful of the coat moments ago now she could only groan in annoyance for it was the heaviest coat she had ever wore. With every stride she did it made her huff in exhaustion.

Caught between her musings and frustration, she did not notice a pair of big green eyes eyeing her with admiration.

"Kirei~~" (_pretty)_

With that said Juvia stood straight and felt a smile warped into her face when she saw the little girl. She knelt down to her level, "Hello" she whispered, as to not make the girl afraid.

The little girl shook her head, and it amused the bluenette because it looked like the pinkette was trying to wake herself up. She leaned back when a small hand raised up and waved strenuously. "Hi"

When a big smile cracked Juvia's face the little girl mirrored her grin. "I am Meredy, what is your name?" Juvia took note of Meredy's outfit and she extremely grew worried. "Why are you dressed like that? I t is really cold" Grasping both of Meredy's hand between hers the little girl looked at her with confusion.

"I don't get cold" she said.

"Oh." Was Juvia's intelligent answer. "Ahh…My name is Juvia" she answered the almost forgotten question. Then Lyon's earlier statement made its way inside her head.

Brimming with curiosity, Juvia asked "Are you dead too?"

Meredy perked up at the word, "Hai. Kirei-san is a human" she said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Unconsciously, the bluenette pursed her lips together in a pout. She could not understand herself, Could it be that she desired to be dead? How come she was in the place that no living should be? She did know that she was the Kooriyasha's bride but even so, wasn't it enough reason to make her one of them? A tug on her sleeves snapped her out of her reverie.

"We should play~"

She was about to answer when a voice from behind her mad her frozen.

"Meredy." A voice so silky but there was something strong in it. When She whipped her head, she was definitely surprised upon seeing another woman. As far as she had remembered there was no woman in this place, except her, but now she knew she was not alone. A woman with dark hair that looked close as to Indigo whenever the light bounced at the tendrils, a body that was full and curvaceous that could make any man and even women stare, but what made Juvia scared was the way she was looking at her.

"A human."

Juvia could only nod her head. She did not know how to respond to her, she looked so majestic and so…elegant. Something she was not.

Juvia watched Meredy from the corner of her eyes, she could see how delighted the little girl was. "I-is she your daughter?"

"No."

"oh."

The woman's dark eyes traced Juvia's whole form, her red lips slowly stretched into a smirk. "I was not aware that the Kooriyasha was capable of saving someone" Juvia returned her stare with questions swimming in it.

"I could see some interesting things, Juvia Lockser" her eyes stared at Juvia's blue eyes with humor, but it was something the blunette could not bring to do.

"Come now Meredy, I should visit my brother." The dark haired beauty knelt down and picked the child up her arms. Juvia was left to wonder as the woman and child left in just a blink of an eye.

"The Kooriyasha is boooring, Ultear-sama" she heard Meredy said as they leave.

…..

"You should go back inside"

"EEeeKKK?!" Juvia could not help but screamed upon hearing a voice from behind her.

"Jellal-san, you scared Juvia" she said while putting a hand over her chest, trying to calm her beating heart.

"My deep apology, but you see, milady, The moon will rise soon" His dark eyes stared up, and Juvia followed his gaze and could not help but awed by its view. The glorious blue sky was now being painted with vibrant scarlet hue. "You have to hurry back" His once warm eyes turned colder and she was reminded by the General awhile ago. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" he assured her, but Juvia had this inky feeling that they were hiding _something_. She just sighed, better to leave the topic if they were not going to discuss it with her. Instead, she remembered what Lyon and the woman said.

"Jellal-san, can Juvia ask you a question?" she politely said, her voice slightly quivering from the drop of temperature.

"Of course."

She unconsciously tugged her coat closer, "Lyon-sama said that Juvia—I am not dead, and a little girl named Meredy told me that I am a human, not that I am not, and a woman, a woman with dark hair told me that she could not believe the thought that the Kooriyasha was capable of saving someone" After what she said, she met his eyes. The man in front of her was taken aback, even for a day, he had been accustomed with the way Juvia was speaking, and hearing her talk like a normal person would make an impact to him. "Could you explain it to me?"

The dark blue-haired man breathed in, the air expanding his lungs, he held it for a few minutes and let it go. "I believe it was not my place to tell it to you." He watched how Juvia's face sagged with disappointment..."But..." he hurriedly added, not wanting to make the blunette sad. "I could explain some few things"

Almost instantly, Juvia's face quickly perked up. "You see, this is the afterlife. Death was inevitable, all of us were spirit, immortals, souls live here and humans can never set foot here" He gestured to the palace. "Unless, someone brought you here, and in your case, The Kooriyasha did" her eyes met his briefly and remembered the little boy. "You see milady, The Kooriyasha, despite his looks, is a very dangerous…._kid_. The lady that you saw, was his older sister, the Lady of time, Ultear-sama, she could foretell the future, just like their mother, the Lady of Life and Destruction."

Juvia's tongue tied in a knot because of the information. That little boy, truly was dangerous. "The reason why Lady Ultear voiced her thoughts" he said referring to the saving.

…..

"That was a very interesting woman, you got there, Kooriyasha."

A voice startled the little boy, he was on the verge of falling asleep, fixing his clothes, he stared back at those eyes. She was comfortably sitting on the chair in front of his bed.

"She was not _that_ interesting," he answered, while walking towards the table and offered her a cup. She said her thanks.

"You summon me here, because you want to know things." Her voice held the certainty that he took pride on.

"Should I stop the snowstorms?" he asked, his voice tired, he had been thinking of it for awhile now. Ultear liked it whenever he went directly to the point, she hated beating around the bush, and he too. She was impatient despite her being the Lady of time

He watched as she brought the cup towards her lips, her lipstick left a trail of hue on the brim. "It was a deal, Kooriyasha, you have to do it….but, I suggest you wait for a little longer and _fun _ will happen" her dark eyes narrowed as she smiled at him. As she spoke, her eyes never left her cup.

"This is something that amuses you." He glared at her. The air becoming thick and despite the icy cold temperature, everyone could feel the hotness of his annoyance.

The room was filled by her low chuckle, and the tense air became breathable once more "Everything amuses me." Her voice a little breathless, and her eyes held mirth "I thought you wanted my insight about this"

He sighed, he always hated being the one in need, and went towards the window, his dark gaze fell on his bride and Jellal. Ultear watched his line of sight and could not help but smirk, this was truly interesting, it had been thousands of years since she last saw her little brother react this way. That young woman would be her entertainment.

"You_ still _wear your emotion on your sleeves, and I guess that is something you should take notice of" she suggested.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice feigning innocence, Ultear could see it, she did not live for thousands of years just to be a fool, he knew what she was talking about. She returned his stare with a stone dignity. "Women had always been Men's _weakness_"

With that said she knew, it would leave him awake through the night, not that he did not enjoy the night.

…..

Insights, opinions and secrets had always been in front of her eyes, teasing and mocking her. Power came with great price, and of the entire thing she hated was feeling obliged to do something. Her little brother was always the strongest, even her mother was aware of that fact, and the Lady Ur had always wanted to keep the Kooriyasha liked that. Strong. With no weakness that lurked in the shadows. She always wanted to keep the Kooriyasha, cold, like the palace she was in now. Warmth was something he had never experienced in life.

Ultear walked down an isle of halls, she always loved the feeling of being alone, being completely surrounded by silence and by herself_, only._

But as she walked down, each step she made, she was being painfully aware of the reason she was always _reluctant _to visit her brother. The silence that she loved, was being a nuisance to her, a button to raise her anger, her calculated and confident stride became soft and afraid.

Fear was an emotion not an immortal should feel, they were forbidden to have such feeling, Fear was a weakness, a sign of submission, and she rounded the corner she was met with her death.

His silver hair was still vibrant from when they were young, and those dark eyes always made her stomach swim with different strokes. She was filled with fear.

Fear of being read.

When their eyes met, she could feel her pulse quicken, her throat seemed to dry not even water could quench and her thirst was becoming insatiable and insatiable each passing second. She knew that he was no longer the man she knew.

His eyes held no warmth, they were ice cold just like this palace. The lump inside her throat was staring to hurt, and she suddenly felt the urge to hold her breath as he walked closer.

"It was _nice_ seeing you Lady Ultear" She was aware of his close proximity, his warm breath, and his musky scent. When he walked past her, she felt like collapsing down the cold hard floor and embracing herself.

She wanted to hug him, she wanted to tell him _everything, _ she wanted to be herself _once_ more.

"Goodbye….General" she whispered.

_…._

He knew that she would be here. He knew that he would see her, he knew that she would still be _her_. What he did not know was how to react upon seeing her. The moment he heard about the Kooriyasha's bride, he knew that she would be summoned here, that was why he left the palace. He had wanted to be prepared for this day. Believe it or not, he was actually looking forward into laying his eyes on her, she was still beautiful, her hair vibrant and rich, her eyes still as _expressive _as they were before.

Thousands of years had passed, they had witnessed how the trees and humans wilt, but not his love for her. She was a princess, and he was a soldier, they were never meant for each other, but as cruel as the fate, they had let them meet.

When he saw her standing there, her form rigid and her confidence eradicated, he had contemplated that he enjoyed being the one to break her shell. He enjoyed seeing her suffer too. At least, they still felt the same, Pathetic.

….

The room was nice, a big soft bed to sleep on and spacious place for her to muse with. Bringing her knees on her chest, Juvia could notice that the palace was a lot warmer when the moon arises. And she could not help but be awed with the fact that the palace would never melt. Now that she was inside a nice room, with great clothes, and with soft bed, she could not understand why she was crying.

She raised her hands over her head an attempt to stretch it out and let the soreness away. Laying on her stomach, she suppressed a sob and tried to focus on sleeping. Another turn she heard the bed creak, and another and another, that was when her she stopped moving.

And another creak, that was when she realized that she was not the one who was making the annoying sound. Slowly standing up, she went outside her room and craned her neck to see if there was someone else.

When her eyes caught a movement at the end of the hall, she excitedly followed it, she even ducked at the tall vase whenever she thought the person would look back. She was about to round the hall when a hand covered her mouth, and soon she felt they were both falling backwards.

A groan escaped past her lips as her back collided with the floor, her hair spilled above her like a halo, her coat disheveled, and it did not bother her. But what really bothered her was the handsome young man on top of her.

He stared back at her dark blue eyes, and Juvia could feel all her blood singing, a scalding heat pooled both in her stomach and on her face, his dark hair unkempt and falling in front of his eyes.

"EH?" was the only word that past her soft lips as she felt her heart wanting to escape.

* * *

A/N: As you all notice the ending felt so rushed, I am very sleepy now, I finished this at 3:21 in the morning. Anyways, if you have enough time, could you please drop some review. Thank you.


End file.
